Dead or Alive
by LarcSakurai
Summary: An AU set in Midgar, an infamous mercenary gets a visit from two strangers, the three becoming inexorably entwined.


Thick smoke settled in layers around the crowded bar and lounge, broad shoulders brushing each other to cram into already packed tables to try and share a joint or scrounge up a bite to eat, downing tall cold ones dripping with condensation. It was a rugged backdoor place infamous for catering to scores of thugs, crooks, and the occasional radical. No one knew anybody or their business and it suited the patrons just fine. A strict "don't ask don't tell" policy ensured longevity. It was at the back of this bar Kadaj enjoyed a hard one on the rocks, the man's leather clad legs propped up on the table he alone occupied.

Reptilian eyes drifted lazily, scoping the occupants for any sort of challenge. Things had become unbearably boring as of late. Jobs lacked risk and daring, his safe houses chock full of rides confiscated from those unfortunate enough to be trapped beneath the wheels of his motorcycle. Desperate had he been for work he accepted some two-bit assassination to pay off the last of the debt he owed to his personal mechanic. He flipped open his phone and grimaced at the digital face. His client should have been here an hour ago. Where the fuck was he? The well-being of his metallic stallion rode upon this. Cid was demanding and pushed for good pay, perhaps _too_ good, but Kadaj was not about to deny him his requests. The ex-pilot always carried a new trick up his sleeve he threw in for 'the hell of it' and it made him all the more valuable. It was because of him Kadaj and his ride were the most feared things in Midgar.

A briefcase slammed down on the table and Kadaj's scowl grew as the girl flicked open the locks and pushed it towards him. Kadaj locked the case back up and pulled it into his lap, letting his fingers slide down over the scabbard of the dual-bladed katana strapped to his hip. Hungry eyes follows every move the briefcase made, some of them debating whether or not to dare try and intercept. Those that valued their lives, which appeared to be everyone in the bar, allowed the victor his spoils. Kadaj was a name that trickled shocks of fear through those who knew his claims to fame in the underground crime circles. He was vicious, cold, and sadistic to a fault, revelling in torturing his victims before gracing them with agonizingly slow and equally painful deaths.

It was this that drew the attention of two new faces into the husky presence of the bar that night, the pair's heavy booted feet scuffling and clumping across the floor to him. The elegant one regarded him first, his eyes masked behind thick black shades with a chin resting on one hand while the burlier companion seemed most interested in taking his his surroundings. The latter reminded Kadaj greatly of a lost puppy. The slender man, appearing to boast position as boss of the pair, cleared his throat and immediately snapped the other's attention back. It amused Kadaj to see this slender, pettite man wave so much power over one that could snap him in two at a moment's provocation.

"Yazoo, is he going to be our partner too?" the burly one inquired. The one revealed as Yazoo shrugged and tipped down his glasses with leather-clad fingers to observe the other over their rims.

"Perhaps." he pushed the glasses back up. "That is depending on his cooperation after all."

"Won't he kill us though?" The other appeared slightly alarmed although he were almost twice Kadaj's size.

"He is like us. We are.." Here Yazoo paused, choosing his words carefully, "brothers."

"Brothers?" Kadaj interrupted, confused at the other's insinuation. It was true the others bore an almost eerie resemblance to himself and he felt some intuitive connection but he knew there lay something more behind Yazoo's proposal.

"Yes. You are like us. Wanted Dead or Alive, correct?"

Kadaj smirked. "I am."

"Do we have a little brother now, Yazoo?" Loz's eyes glowed with the prospect of adding to their band of outlaws. Yazoo looked to Kadaj, cocking up an eyebrow in inquisition. The youngest bandit cracked a malicious grin, sinful delight twinkling in bottomless green pools. This would be most interesting indeed. Together they would claim the city.

"You do." Kadaj agreed, standing up and going out to their motorbikes. The three mounted and cast wild grins between themselves, unspoken promises of the wild adventures to come making their blood tingle and hearts rush with anticipation. The hour to leave their legacy had come and it was only a matter of days before yet another poster clung to the bulletin boards.

They were Wanted:

Dead or Alive


End file.
